In Between Days
"In Between Days" (sometimes listed as "Inbetween Days" or "In-Between Days") is a song by the English rock bandThe Cure. The song was released as the first single from the band's 1985 album The Head on the Door and was a big international success. In the UK, it was the band's ninth chart single and their fourth consecutive Top 20 hit;[1] while in the US it was their first single to reach the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] when it peaked at #99.[2] It was a Top 20 hit in Australia and New Zealand[3]and also charted in several European countries,[4][5][6] increasing the popularity of the band. The song seems to reference the 0:46 onward section of "Dreams Never End" by New Order in the similarity of the bassline and feel. It also features a 19 second drum intro by Boris Williams. The song is poppy and upbeat, featuring strummed acoustic guitars under a snappy synthesizer riff, although the song's lyrical themes of ageing, loss and fear do not particularly reflect the upbeat tempo of the music. The extended version, only released on the 12" single in North America, features quite a longer introduction to the song. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_Between_Days# hide *1 Title *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 Chart positions *5 Cover versions **5.1 Studio versions **5.2 Others versions *6 References *7 External links Titlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=1 edit The spacing and punctuation in the title of this song is widely disputed, as it varies between "In Between Days", "Inbetween Days", and "In-Between Days" on many official Cure releases. The single used "In Between Days", whereas the album The Head on the Door uses "In Between Days" on the back of the album cover and the record label, and "Inbetween Days" on the inner sleeve. However, the CD release of the album also uses "In Between Days" on the actual disc. The 1986 singles compilation Standing on a Beach uses both "In Between Days" and "In-Between Days", whereas the 1990 remix album Mixed Up, the 1993 live album''Show, the 2001 ''Greatest Hits collection and the 2004 B-sides compilation Join the Dots each use "Inbetween Days". The 2006 re-release of The Head on the Door''uses "Inbetween Days" on the back of the box and the track listing in the booklet, but it uses "In Between Days" as the title in the lyrical portion of the book. A similar inconsistency is present with the Cure song "Lovesong", as it is listed as a single compound word in some instances and two separate words ("Love Song") in others. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=2 edit '''UK 7" single' #"In Between Days" #"The Exploding Boy" UK 12" single #"In Between Days" #"The Exploding Boy" #"A Few Hours After This" U.S. 7" single #"In Between Days" #"Stop Dead" U.S./Canadian 12" single #"In Between Days" #"In Between Days" (Extended version) #"Stop Dead" UK CDV: Fiction / 080 182-2 #"In Between Days" (2:55) #"The Exploding Boy" (2:52) #"A Few Hours After This" (2:25) #"Six Different Ways (Live)" (3:24) #"Push (Live)" (4:33) #"In Between days" (2:55) Video Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=3 edit *Robert Smith - Voice, Guitar, 6-String Bass, Keyboards *Porl Thompson - Guitar, Keyboard *Simon Gallup - Bass *Boris Williams - Drums *Lol Tolhurst - Keyboard Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=4 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=5 edit Studio versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=6 edit Others versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=In_Between_Days&action=edit&section=7 edit *The song was covered by John Eddie for a planned Elektra album that was never released by the label. Eddie's version was included on a promo CD produced by The Album Network (TUNE UP Rock #59 dated November 26, 1990). *A live version of the song was released on The Rifles' single "She's Got Standards". *The song was covered by alternative punk band Face to Face and is featured in the film Not Another Teen Movie, during the scene where Ricky greets the main love interest of the protagonist for the first time. *The song was covered by American indie rock band Superchunk as part of the first AV Undercover Series by The A.V. Club. *The song was covered by Paramore during an acoustic set on Sirius XM Radio in 2013. *The song was featured in "Win Some, Lose Some", the first episode of the second series of The Carrie Diaries. Category:1985 singles